Starting Over
by vagleefan
Summary: Finn is ready to forgive Rachel, however Rachel may not be ready just yet. Puck/Rachel friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own Glee, b/c if I did, things would be a bit different, not to mention I'd be rich!**

The school was pretty much empty, except for a few teachers and a handful of students. Rachel didn't feel like going home quite yet, so she sought solitude in the one place that always made her feel better…the auditorium. She sat her books on the edge of the stage and pulled herself up. Dangling her legs off the edge, she softly hummed the first song that came to mind. _No Air_…bad choice. That's precisely how she felt right now, as though she could hardly breath anymore.

"Hey Rach." a voice called out from the doorway.

Rachel didn't need to even pick her head up to know the sound of Finn's voice. She started to reply, but then hesitated. She thought maybe if she didn't answer, he might just go away.

"You okay?" No such luck. He was now within arms reach of her, so she glanced up.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." She gulped, reaching up to put her hair behind her ears. She didn't dare make eye contact with him. No need in him seeing the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have ballet on Thursdays?" Finn asked, leaning his left arm against the edge of the stage.

He remembered. "Uh yeah, but I'm not going tonight." She had to get away. Being so close was making this harder than she thought it would. She grabbed her books and started to walk away. Finn grabbed her arm before she could flee and whirled her around until she was face to face with him.

"Wait…Rachel, can we talk?"

"I thought we were talking-" Rachel stammered.

"No, I mean really talk about us." He lowered his hand from her arm and took her hand in his.

She was trying to think of something to say…anything, but what she was really feeling. Sadly, for once her brain wasn't working as quickly and all the word came tumbling out.

"I don't know what else there is to talk about? You've definitely said enough over the last few months. I've had to watch you get on with your life, as if I meant nothing." She tugged her hand out of his grasp and the tears started to flow. "I-I-I- felt like I had lost everything, Finn. It took me weeks to even want to get out of bed in the morning, let alone face you at school. I know you needed time and I gave you that. I gave you plenty of that-"

Finn cut her off. "You did and that's what I want to talk about."

"I'm not finished." She tried to choke back the tears, but it did no good. All the feelings she had bottled up for the past few months were finally coming to a head. "In that time, I finally realized that I am more than just Finn Hudson's girlfriend. It made me see that I had put all my goals and dreams on the backburner. For what? Once we broke up Finn, I felt like I had nothing."

"Rachel…I know the last couple of months have been rough, but it's given me a lot of time to think about everything that has happened. I think I'm ready for us to work on our relationship." Finn said.

"You think-" The words practically choking Rachel as she spoke them.

"I didn't mean it like that Rach. You know I'm not good with words. I mean I've really missed you." He reached for her hand again, but Rachel pulled away and took a few retreating steps.

"I can't Finn-"

He cut off her words. "What do you mean you can't?" His face fell.

"I can't do this. I do love you Finn, but in the time that we've been apart, I realized that I've been neglecting my goals and dreams."

Finn grabbed her arm a little more forcefully and pulled her back towards the stage.

"The only thing we've been neglecting is…us." He leaned in towards her as he said this. Rachel wanted to pull away, but she couldn't seem to find the will to do it. His lips brushed hers as he pulled her into a hug. Her mind was flooding with thoughts, none of which seem to make any sense. She could smell his aftershave and it made her head feel dizzy. It had been so long since she had been this close to him.

"Finn…I told you I can't" Rachel stammered, as she abruptly pulled away. She tripped over his bag as she fled the auditorium.

"Rachel…wait…" Finn called, but she was already out the door. Leaving him with nothing but the scent of her strawberry shampoo wafting in the air.

The auditorium door slammed behind Rachel as she fell against it. Her body collapsed into heavy sobs as she slid to the floor. She tried to stand up, but felt as though she had lost the feeling in all of her limbs.

"Need some help?" Rachel glanced up through a wave of tears to see Puck glaring down at her with an outstretched hand.

**This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. This came to me in a dream last night and I'd like to continue it...if and only if I can generate enough interest. Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own Glee…blah, blah, blah. And I'm still trying to get a feel for this whole FF site.**

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She extended her hand to him and he gently pulled her into an standing position.

"I had to stay after for some math tutoring. Real question is, why are you still here?"

"I really didn't want to go home this afternoon, so I was hanging out in the auditorium." Rachel sighed. She smoothed her skirt out with both hands.

"Wow…I've never seen the auditorium bring you to tears, Berry." Puck quipped. She shot him a glaring look before dabbing at her eyes. "Sorry." he whispered.

"I ran into Finn. No big deal." she shrugged, picking up her books.

"No big deal, huh? Mascara running down your face is definitely a big deal. You wanna talk about it?" He linked arms with her and they began walking towards the student parking lot.

"Not much to talk about really. Finn wants to get back together, but honestly I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." Rachel sniffed. She couldn't believe she just blurted that out to Noah so easily.

"And?" Puck asked.

"And, what?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry, but are you sure you're the same girl that has been pining over Hudson for a better part of a year? No matter what has happened, you two always seem to gravitate to each other."

"I'm impressed Noah. Your vocabulary certainly has expanded, as well as your knowledge of relationships." Rachel smirked.

Puck flipped up the collar on his jacket and gave Rachel a wink. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Glad to see that smile back on your face too. Nothing I hate worse that seeing a chick cry"

Rachel blushed a bit and let out a giggle. She was beginning to feel a bit better. "Noah, you are too much. I don't want to worry you with my boy troubles. Plus my dads are here to pick me up." she said, pointing to a vehicle parked near the curb.

"That's your problem then…your problems are with boys. Maybe you just need a man." He eyed Rachel up and down.

Oblivious to his insinuation, Rachel waved towards her dad's car. "You need a ride home?"

"Nah. My mom will be here in a bit. It sucks not having a license…didn't quite think that whole ATM thing through." Puck huffed.

"Thanks Noah for helping to perk up my mood. See ya tomorrow." She gave him a quick pat on the hand before turning on her heels. He patted on her on the butt as she walked away. He figured she didn't even notice since she made no attempt to swat him away. That brought a smirk to his face.

"Was that really necessary Puck?" Finn was standing behind him, entirely too close. Puck spun around to see his friend glaring at him.

"Wassup Finn." Puck tried to act as though he didn't know what Finn was talking about. He started to walk back towards the school. He figured he'd wait for him mom inside, that way if Finn did punch him, maybe he'd have some witnesses. Puck certainly couldn't afford to get caught fighting, nor did he really want to fight with his friend.

"I asked if that was necessary?" Finn followed close behind as Puck walked into the school.

"I was just telling Berry bye. She looked like she was having a rough day." Puck snorted and shot Finn a glaring look.

"What did she tell you?" Finn asked.

"Relax Hudson, she didn't say anything about you." Puck answered. He spotted his mom pulling into the parking lot. "I gotta run. Cool your heels man. Whatever happens, happens." Puck ran out the door before Finn could say any more.

"That's the part I'm afraid of…" Finn sighed, pushing open the door as he spotted Burt's truck pulling up to the school.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'll take the good, the bad & the ugly (just please be kind). Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My usual disclaimer…sadly, I don't own Glee. I wish I did, cause then I could beat the crap out of RM with his yellow hat. And I promise I'm going somewhere with this story. Lots more Puck than I had anticipated, but that badass just won't get out of my head ;)**

Rachel glanced at her reflection in the small mirror inside of her locker. She gently touched beneath her right eye and silently wondered if anyone else had noticed the dark circles that were beginning to form. She made a mental note to pick up some concealer over the weekend, maybe that would help hide the fact that she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Staring into that mirror won't make you look any prettier, hobbit." Santana spat, walking past Rachel's locker.

Rachel didn't even look up. She had become used to the harsh stings of the verbal assaults Santana pelted her with and quite frankly was almost immune to it. She gathered her English book and slammed her locker, almost running into Finn as she retreated down the hall.

He looked as though he was about to say something, but instead turned on his heels and headed in the opposite direction. "Way to take up for me, Finn." Rachel thought, as she sauntered into her English class.

She tried her best to pay attention in class, but listening to Ms. Branson drone on proved to be difficult. A brief flicker of movement from the hallway caught her eye. She turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of Puck in the hallway. He was motioning for her to come out into the hallway. Rachel shook her head gently, noticing that some of her fellow students were whispering and pointing at Puck. He kept insisting and she was certain Ms. Branson was going to notice and reprimand her for his foolish behavior. Her hand shot up immediately.

"Yes, Rachel?" Ms. Branson ceased writing on the board and turned to face the class.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Make it quick." The teacher sighed, quickly scribbling on a piece of paper and thrusting it in Rachel's hand. She tiptoed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Are you crazy?" Rachel squealed as quietly as should could, looking up and down the hall to make sure there was no faculty members scouring the halls for delinquent students.

"Nah, I just didn't feel like going to math." Puck smirked, as they headed down the hall towards the restrooms near the gymnasium.

"Well that explains why you still need tutoring." Rachel chided. "I have a pass to be in the restroom, but you most certainly don't. If you get caught, you'll get detention."

"Ahh, live a little why don't you Rach." he smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, leaning against the doorway to the girl's restroom.

"You're always too uptight…worried about what everyone thinks of you. Trying to be perfect."

"What's so wrong with perfection?" Rachel asked, twirling a small strand of hair between her thumb and index finger.

"It's just a lot to live up to, that's all." Puck shrugged. "We should ditch last period."

Rachel was amazed at how quickly he could change the subject. "Noah, I don't think that's a wise idea. I have to get back to English class and you should clearly return to your math class."

"Geez Berry, there you go again…trying to go all saintly on me." Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be a saint, just simply trying to lead you down the right path-"

"-I know what path you could lead me down." Puck waggled his eye at her, as she pushed him away slowly.

"You will never change, will you Noah?" Rachel sighed, shaking her head. She began walking back towards her classroom.

"I'm a guy. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you're going to go to math class. I want you to say you're going to be nicer to other people, besides me, just because I'm a Jew. I want you to start being a gentlemen to the ladies." Rachel called back over her shoulder.

"Is that all?" Puck grinned.

Rachel stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to face Puck. "I want you to say you'll go to the movies with Tina, Mike, Mercedes and I tonight."

"Are you asking me on a date, Berry?" Puck winked at her.

"It's not a date, just some friends going out. Meet us at the theater at 6:45 if you decide to come." Rachel answered.

"It's a date, then." he smirked, before turning the corner to head to his math class.

The smirk on Rachel's face quickly faded as she turned back around and found Finn bending over the water fountain just a few feet from her. Standing up, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Hey Rachel. What are you doing out here?" Finn stammered.

"I, uh, was just coming from the bathroom." She replied.

"Oh, cool." Finn said, fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie.

"Well, I better get back to English. Ms. Branson is probably wondering what happened to me." Rachel grinned.

"Yeah…sure. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight? I know you said you're not ready to get back together and I'm totally not asking you to go for that reason. I just thought maybe we could just hang out." Finn inquired.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I have plans tonight. Maybe some other time." Rachel apologized. "I would like to hang out with you though" She hadn't planned on saying that last part, but somehow it came tumbling out.

"Sure, that would be great." Finn managed a grin. He turned and headed back to his gym class. Her heart dropped a little at the sight of how sad he looked and how heartbroken she still felt when she was around him.

**Reviews….pretty, pretty please. Don't hate me for dragging out the Finchel angst!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee or the characters…although I did ask Santa for them for Christmas ;) Enjoy!**

The lights in the movie theater were dimming as Rachel squeezed past Mike, grabbing a seat on the other side of Tina. She placed her long jacket over her legs to help keep herself warm.

"Who picked this movie?" Rachel whispered into Tina's ear.

"One guess." Tina whispered in return. "Mike swears we will love it." Rachel slowly rolled her eyes at Tina stressing the word 'we'. Her movie taste usually included a musical or highly romantic comedy, not an action or drama flick. The opening credits began to roll as Mercedes passed around a box of Sour Patch Kids.

"Didn't miss anything good, did I?" Rachel gasped as someone slid in the empty seat next to her. She coughed, trying not to choke on the piece of candy she was chewing.

"Oh Noah, you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"Really Berry, you didn't think I'd miss our date, did you?" he chuckled lightly.

"Date? Oh, uh…this is most certainly not a date." Rachel snorted.

"You asked me to come, remember?"

"Of course I do, but I didn't really think you would come." Rachel said, sheepishly.

"Well, here I am." Puck smirked, sliding down further in his seat until his head was barely able to see over the seat in front of him. "Nice movie choice by the way. Much better than your usual pick."

"Where'd he come from?" Tina asked, leaning into Rachel's face.

"I kind of invited him, but honestly did not think he would show up." Rachel whispered.

"Does Finn know you're here with Puck?" Tina asked.

"I'm not here with Noah and I would assume Finn does not know I'm here." Rachel huffed. She could feel the guilt creeping in her head as Tina spoke. Things were seriously complicated between her and Finn. She could not deny that she still had very strong feelings for him. She had ridiculously pursued Finn after their latest break up and made a complete fool of herself. Lately though, it seemed as though the roles were reversed and Finn was pursuing her. She had to admit, it did kind of feel good to be the one being chased. Her chaotic friendship with Puck was another sore subject with Finn as well and probably with good reason. Rachel couldn't help acting like a giddy school girl around Puck at times. It was something about his bad-ass attitude and disregard for consequences that kept drawing her back in. Her therapist had attributed it to the fact that she was usually so steadfast about rules and regulations. _Perhaps he was right_, she thought as she glanced over at Puck, watching him lick the back of a Sno-Cap and throw it at some poor unsuspecting movie patron a few rows ahead of them. She rolled her eyes and thought about how Finn would never do something that crude.

"That dude was the shit." Puck nodded towards the movie screen, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Shhh….language, Noah." Rachel spat, as she gathered her jacket from her lap, as the movie credits began to roll.

"What? The damn thing is over." Puck retorted, standing up and stretching, as the theater lights brightened. "Who's up for some chow?"

Mike glanced at each of the girls and nodded. "Sounds good. I could for something more than Sour Patch Kids."

"I guess I'm in, since Mike and Tina are my ride." Mercedes sighed.

"You coming Rachel?" Tina asked, as they exited the movie theater.

"Thanks for the offer, but I promised my dads I would be home by ten."

Puck slipped his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "You should just call them and tell them you're out with me. I'm sure they won't mind if you stay out a little later." he winked.

Rachel smiled weakly and ducked, causing his arm to fall at his side. "I'm sure that would go over well." she laughed. "Plus, I have to be up early. Kurt and I have plans tomorrow."

"Ok, well see you at school on Monday then." Tina waved.

"Later Berry. You don't know what you're missing." Puck sneered, oddly glancing towards his crotch.

"I'll take my chances, Noah." Rachel grinned, unlocking her car and getting in. She watched her friends disappear in the dark of the parking lot. She started her car and reached in her pocket for her cell phone. One missed text message. She completely forgot she had her phone on silent throughout the movie. She flipped open her bedazzled phone and her heart fluttered a bit. A text from Finn. _"Wanna go see Rent at the community theater on Sun?"_

"_That would be great." _she texted back.

"_Sweet. Pick u up at 2." _She smirked at his response and flipped her phone shut. Finn had never voluntarily wanted to see a musical before, whether live or on DVD. She silently wondered what had brought this on, but quickly dismissed her apprehensiveness on the drive home for fear of ruining her wonderful mood. A smile returned to her lips, spreading wide across her face at the thought of spending the day with Finn.

**Sorry for the filler chapter, but gotta get some things out of the way before other things can happen. Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee or the characters…but I'd like to! Sorry for taking so long for a new update, but writer's block & the Christmas holiday do don't go well together. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews & story alerts. It means SO much to me!**

"You know he's crazy about you, regardless of what has happened." Kurt sighed, grabbing the last of his shopping bags from the café table.

"Who, Finn?" Rachel asked. She dropped her plastic beverage cup in the trash can, as they headed toward the exit of the mall.

"Of course, Finn. Who else would I be talking about?" Kurt sighed.

Rachel blushed. "You know, he is taking me to see Rent tomorrow. It's playing at the community theater."

"Oh my! Finn seeing a musical? Now that's rich." Kurt laughed. "Proves my point, though." He pointed a finger in her direction.

"And just want point is that?" Rachel smiled, swatting at his finger.

"Love can conquer all." Kurt said, batting his eyelashes. "Even one's distaste for musicals, which I find abdominal, by the way.

"You should take your own advice then." Rachel replied. "With Blaine that is."

"Things with Blaine and I are a bit different." Kurt explained. He pulled open the door to the main entrance to the mall and ushered Rachel out ahead of himself. Rachel linked her right arm through his left as they walked across the parking lot.

"I know, but you should really tell him how you feel." Rachel said, leaning into Kurt with a little smirk spreading across her face.

"I know, I know. You remind me of that whenever I'm within thirty feet of you." Kurt scrunched his nose at her. "I've got to run…facial appointment in fifteen minutes. You two kids behave tomorrow"

"Thanks for lunch and the shopping, even if my legs aren't thanking you." Rachel laughed.

Kurt placed a kiss on each of Rachel's cheeks and then disappeared in the parking lot. Rachel unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. Just as she placed her purse on the passenger's seat, her phone began playing "Defying Gravity". She snapped open the phone, without glancing at the screen to see who was calling.

"What the hell are you and Hummel doing at the mall?" Puck barked into the phone.

Rachel craned her neck over her left shoulder to see if he was standing in the parking lot. Nothing. She glanced to the right, but again, nothing.

"Why do you even care Noah?" she huffed.

"Just think he's a bad influence, that's all."

"Kurt? A bad influence? That's quite laughable Noah." Rachel shook her head. "Since when did it become a habit of yours to spy on me?

"I'm not spying." Puck spat. "I was waiting to pick my sister up at the mall, driving around…you know, checking out the scenery. Saw you and Hummel getting cozy in the parking lot. Thought he didn't swing your way?"

"Oh Noah, you are deplorable!" Rachel screamed into the phone.

"Does that mean I'm the fucking sexiest guy you know? Cause if so, then yeah I know." he laughed.

"I don't have time for your juvenile games or your dreadful language." she snapped the phone shut. Before she could put her car into reverse, he was calling back.

"Why'd you hang up on me?"

"Because I was finished arguing with you, Noah." Rachel sighed.

"Chill Berry, I'm not arguing with you. Just wanted you to know I got your back." he laughed.

"That's so very chivalrous of you." Rachel giggled.

"Well now that you're done playing couple with Kurt, you wanna meet up for dinner?"

"I suppose I can. I could meet you at Breadstix in fifteen minutes." Rachel offered.

"I'll be there." Puck smirked, ending their call.

Rachel wasn't sure why she even agreed to have dinner with Puck. She was hardly even hungry and Breadstix was one of her least favorite places to eat. Somehow she always found it hard to say no to him. Most of the time she really tried, but somehow Puck always got what his way. Thankfully, the parking lot of the restaurant wasn't crowded when she pulled in. She was keenly aware that anyone who attended McKinley could spot her having dinner with Puck and in turn tell any of her fellow Glee members. Most of them found Rachel and Puck's friendship more than slightly amusing, except for Finn. She didn't spot Puck's truck in the parking lot, so she acquired a table when she went in. Perusing the menu, she decided to order the same thing she always did when she came to Breadstix.

"Come here often?" Rachel jumped in her seat as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Puck grinning at her.

"Please sit, Noah." she hissed, glancing around the restaurant. He noticed her shifting her eyes.

"Why are you so jumpy? Afraid to be seen with me?" Puck shrugged his jacket off and threw it over the back of his chair.

"Of course not. What ever would make you think that?" Puck ignored her answer and picked up his menu.

"The lasagna here is the bomb." he said.

"Why did you want to have dinner with me, Noah?" Rachel implored.

"Is it a crime for a guy to ask a girl to dinner?" Puck shrugged.

"Santana must be busy." Rachel sighed softly.

"Fuck Berry, why you gotta ruin my night?" Puck growled.

"Rachel? Puck? What are you guys doing here?" Rachel froze when she heard Mercedes' voice behind her. Puck was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes locked with Rachel's.

"Um…we err….were just…" Rachel sputtered.

"What are we doing here, Rach?" Puck smirked. He was having too much fun with this.

**Poor fickle Rachel…she has all these dreams & is resentful over how Finn broke things off with her. But she does love him & is slowly softening up. However, she feels like she needs to keep her unholy friendship with Puck on the down-lo. I love Rachel & Puck's friendship, because they are so different. Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the usual disclaimer…I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This particular story is all made up in my freakish little mind. Enjoy!**

Rachel sat quietly on the car ride home. She fiddled nervously with her short fingernails, glancing out the window. Conversation with Finn was not usually this awkward, she thought.

"So, how did you like the play?" Finn asked as he maneuvered his mom's car onto the street Rachel lived. He glanced at her only to find her playing with the hem of her sweater.

"It was really good, but you asked me that already." Rachel whispered.

Finn glanced back to the road in front of him. "Oh, sorry. I forgot." he said sheepishly.

Finn pulled into her driveway and shut the engine off. He turned to look at Rachel, who was looking aimlessly out of the window across her front yard.

"Rach, is everything ok? You seem a little out of it today."

Rachel took a deep breath and turned to face Finn. "I'm auditioning for a role in _Wonderland_." She spewed the words out as fast as she could without taking a breath.

"What?" Finn seemed puzzled.

"I am auditioning for a role in _Wonderland_." Rachel enunciated each word. She quickly realized how tacky that sounded. "It's just a local community production, but I'm really hoping it will lead to something more."

"Well that explains why you were able to get us backstage today."

Rachel unlatched her seatbelt and reached for the door handle. "Would you like to come in? My dad's are in Columbus for the day."

Once inside, Rachel darted towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?" she called to Finn. He chuckled at her remark. She obviously didn't realize that making himself at home would mean being sprawled out on the couch with a game controller in his hand and a bag of Cheetos on the coffee table. Rachel came into the living room, carrying two lemonades.

"You didn't answer, so I assumed you might be thirsty." Rachel said, handing him a glass.

"Thanks." he mumbled, taking a sip of the drink.

"So, what are your thoughts on my auditioning for this play?" Rachel asked. Smoothing out her skirt with one hand, she placed her drink on a coaster and took a seat next to Finn.

"Um, well, I think it's great. Are you sure you're gonna have time to do it though. I mean, with ballet, voice lessons, school and Glee?" Finn asked.

"I have formulated a schedule that will permit me to have adequate allotted time with each activity, leaving sufficient time for play rehearsal." she beamed. He hated when she used her big words. Sometimes he even thought she used them on purpose, since most of the time he had no idea what they meant. "Please just be happy for me, Finn. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"I am happy for you Rachel." Finn glanced down when he spoke her name.

"It doesn't seem like you are." Rachel remarked. "Do you remember the conversation we had the other day?" Finn nodded nervously.

"When you walked away from me and my desperate attempt to make things right with you, it hurt more than you could know." A single tear slid down her face. She silently cursed herself for letting that fall. She didn't want him to know how vulnerable she was right now.

"I was trying to put that behind us." Finn whispered. "What I did was stupid."

"We both are guilty of making foolish judgment calls, I will freely admit that. It hurt me that you so swiftly forgave Noah, yet refused any sort of apology on my part." Rachel locked eyes with Finn, a look of guilt creeping along his face. "And I don't think I can forgive Santana for taking something from you that I so desperately wanted to be a part of. That is a piece of you she will always have."

Finn reached up to brush away the tears that were now falling from Rachel's eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Rach." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never thought we'd hurt each other." she pulled away and glanced up at him.

Finn pulled her back to his chest and leaned down, brushing his lips with hers. He fully expected her to pull away, but surprisingly she didn't budge. Still in mid-kiss, he opened one eye to get a glimpse of her expression. Her eyes remained closed, lips pressed against his as he hugged her tighter. He didn't want to, but he pulled away to break for air. Rachel slowly opened her eyes, never taking them off Finn.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." she murmured.

Finn took a strand of loose tussled curls and placed it behind her ear, running his fingers down the length of her hair. 'Me neither. I'm hurting without you, Rach." He pulled her back into his arms.

A slightly muffled sound came from the bedazzled cell phone that had fallen from Rachel's pocket of her skirt, onto the couch. Rachel made no move to answer the call, still nestled in Finn's chest. He hoped it wasn't her dad's calling to tell her they were almost home. He glanced nervously over her head to see the name flashing across the screen. _Noah_. Why in the hell would Puck being calling Rachel on a Sunday afternoon, he thought.

**Things are looking up for Finn & Rachel, but as usual her friendship with Puck gets in the way again. Thanks again for all of the story alerts & reviews…it means SO much to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's true…I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I know it's shocking, right? Sorry this update has taken so long. With Glee on break, I haven't had much inspiration, so I apologize in advance for what is probably a less than stellar chapter.**

Finn glanced into the choir room before entering. Sam was sitting next to Quinn, leaning into her and laughing. Tina and Mike sat next to them, looking over what appeared to be sheet music. Mercedes, Artie and Brittany were singing the words of a song that Finn was sure he'd never heard of. And then he saw him. Puck was leaning back in his chair. Santana was sitting directly behind him, which made Puck's head almost fall into her lap. Finn glanced around the room once more and realized Rachel was not there. It was unlike her to be late for Glee rehearsal. Finn's eyes darted back out into the hallway before he rushed in the choir room, heading straight for Puck.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Finn said through gritted teeth. He was really trying not to make a scene, but Santana was already giving him a questioning look. Puck leaned forward so his chair was back on the floor.

"What the hell has got into you Finn?" Puck asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your phone call to Rachel yesterday." Finn reminded him. Puck glanced at Santana, who had leaned in to try and hear their conversation more clearly. He threw her a look and she quickly got up and moved over next to Quinn and Sam with a disgusted look on her face.

"What about it?" Puck shrugged.

"Why were you calling her on a weekend?" Finn asked. He thought about sitting down as not to attract anymore attention, but decided that maybe towering over Puck would let him know he meant business.

"So, I can't call a friend on the weekend?" Puck chuckled, leaning his chair back once again.

"Why does it have to be Rachel? I thought you understood that I was trying to work things out with her?"

"What's that got to do with me?" Puck asked. "Last time I checked, Rachel was a big girl. She can do what she wants."

"Dude, what kind of friend are you?" Finn shouted. Heads quickly turned in their direction and everyone got quiet. Puck stood up, shoving past Finn. Before he reached the door, he turned one last time to look at his friend.

"I guess Rachel forgot to tell you that Mr. Shue asked us to sing for the assembly on Friday." Puck spun on his heels just in time to see Rachel standing in the doorway. He pushed past her and disappeared into the hallway. Rachel crossed her arms and stared blankly at Finn. She had only heard the very end of the exchange between Finn and Puck, but based on the expressions of the other Glee Club members, she was sure it had been heated. No one said a word and Finn simply stood with his mouth slightly agape.

"Where did Noah go?" Rachel finally asked.

"You should ask Finn." Santana snorted. Rachel's eyes darted to Finn. His gaze quickly fell towards the floor.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded. Finn opened his mouth, but said nothing. Rachel sighed loudly, backing out of the choir room into the hallway. She spun around and headed towards the gym. She was hoping that's where she would find Puck.

"Rachel….wait." Finn yelled. He jogged down the hallway to catch up with her.

"Why couldn't you just tell me what happened Finn?" Rachel stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Why couldn't you tell me that you and Puck are singing a duet together?" Finn asked. Rachel shifted uncomfortably and glanced down the hall towards the gym.

"I, um, I didn't think it was a big deal." Rachel whispered. "Mr. Shue asked us last week to sing at the assembly and you know me, I simply can't refuse a public performance." A small smile crept across her lips.

"But why Puck?" Finn practically whined. Rachel knew deep down that Finn would prefer she wasn't such good friends with Puck, but she couldn't remember seeing him quite so desperate.

"Why not? I honestly didn't think you would've wanted to sing with me." Rachel replied.

"Rachel. Finn." Mr. Shue was leaning out of the choir room door. "We really need to start rehearsal."

"I would've really liked to have sung with you." Finn said, giving her his trademark smirk. He backed away slowly and turned towards the choir room. Rachel leaned her left arm against the row of lockers and continued to stare at the place Finn had just occupied. She wondered how things had become so convoluted.

"Why didn't you ask Finn to sing with you?" Puck stood directly behind her. She could practically feel his breath on her shoulder.

"I wasn't sure if I was ready to sing with him again." Rachel replied, still staring blankly down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee is finally back & I couldn't be happier, it's feeding my muse. Though I can't stand the Fuinn crap they're throwing at us. Sorry, just my personal belief. I still don't own Glee or any of the characters…obviously if I did, things would go a bit differently. Please review!**

Rachel adjusted the microphone and scanned the gymnasium for Puck. They had been rehearsing all week and she could not accept the fact that he would just back out without telling her. She spotted Tina and Mike climbing the bleachers. Mike sat down next to a few football players and Tina followed suit. Tina locked eyes with Rachel and mouthed a good luck to her. The gym was beginning to fill up. Rachel was rarely nervous before a performance, but Puck's absence was beginning to make her a bit jittery. Rachel noticed Artie and Brittney sitting on the bottom row and walked quickly towards them.

"Have you seen Noah?" Rachel asked.

Artie shook his head. "Not since Geometry."

Rachel sighed and returned to her place at the microphone. She was nervously fiddling with her necklace when she caught a glimpse of Finn entering the gym. She managed a nervous smile in his direction as he took a seat next to Tina.

"You ready for this?" Puck asked, nearly startling her. She whirled around and furrowed her brow in his direction.

"Where have you been?" Rachel spat.

"Relax Berry. I'm here. Let's get this show on the road." Puck smiled.

Principal Figgins sauntered over to the microphones and took one from the stand. He cleared his throat, as the last of McKinley's student body made their way into the gymnasium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have quite a treat for you this afternoon. Please give it up for two sensational members of New Directions, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman."

Puck took the microphone from Principal Figgin's hand and grabbed Rachel's hand with his other before positioning her in front of the second microphone stand. The gym lights darkened and the music began to play.

_When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained_

_But darling' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same? yeah_

_Nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain_

Puck released Rachel's hand and smiled. She tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and glanced to where Finn was seated.

_We've been through this such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain, ooh yeah_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_An' no one's really sure who's lettin' go today, walking away_

Rachel glanced back to Puck and returned the smile.

_And if we take the time to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine, all mine_

_So if you want to love me then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain_

Puck snuck a glance at Quinn who was seated with the Cheerios. He managed a slight smile, only to have Quinn shift her gaze to Sam, who was seated next to Finn.

_Do you need some time on your own?_

_Do you need some time all alone?_

Puck turned his attention back to Rachel, who reached out for his hand once more.

_Everybody needs some time on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time all alone?_

They both stood facing each other, as the music pulsated behind them.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal the broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you?_

Rachel pulled her gaze away from Puck and sought out Finn's eyes in the crowd.

_And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, ooh yeah_

_I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness we still can find a way_

_Nothin' last forever even cold November rain_

She returned her glare to Puck and they both continued to sing.

_Don't ya think you need somebody?_

_Don't ya think you need someone?_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one, you're not the only one_

Rachel released Puck's fingers that had intertwined through hers and grasped the microphone with all her might. Puck continued to watch her, even as the words of the song fell from his lips. Finn locked his stare onto Rachel as she closed her eyes.

_Don't ya think you need somebody?_

_Don't ya think you need someone?_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one, you're not the only one_

The lights once again brightened, followed by the roar of applause. Rachel opened her eyes and was immediately scooped up by Puck.

"Great job" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Noah, you did a great job as well." She wiggled out of his arms and looked up to see Mr. Shue pat Puck on the back and place an arm around her shoulders and shower her with words of praise. An arm on her wrist snapped her out of her euphoria.

"You were fantastic." Finn smiled.

"Thanks, Finn." Rachel returned a smile. The applause and racket still rang out, as Rachel carefully placed her hands over her ears. Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" she squealed.

"Your favorite place. Looks like you could use some quiet." Finn glanced back at her with a wink.

**Song was obviously "November Rain" by Guns N' Roses. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I promise…more to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two new episodes of Glee in one week…so much joy! Lots of great Finchel moments, despite the obvious elephant in the room. And though I'm not a fan of the whole Puck/Lauren pairing, I find this Puck quite endearing. Fierce Rachel is so awesome, as was the sleepover! And once again, I don't own Glee or the characters. **

The auditorium door slammed shut behind them, as Rachel stood staring down the dark aisle. Finn grabbed her hand and led her towards the stage. His hands fell to her waist and he slowly picked her up and placed her on the stage.

"You really were amazing out there." Finn said, leaning lazily against the stage next to Rachel.

"I'm glad you liked it." Rachel beamed. She curled her feet under her and slowly traced her right finger along the floor of the stage.

"Even Puck was ok." Finn smirked, glancing down as he felt Rachel's hand on his arm.

"I really wish you would understand that Noah and I are nothing more than friends."

"I understand, I just don't like it." Finn huffed. It wasn't that he no longer trusted Rachel, like before, but Puck was a guy after all. Finn knew exactly what went on in a guy's head and frankly Puck was known for being somewhat of a man-whore. He knew what Puck was capable of and what had happened with both Quinn and Rachel the previous year was more than proof.

Rachel leaned closer to Finn and settled her hand on top of his. "Noah knows where my heart belongs-"

"Does he?" Finn interrupted. He took her tiny hand in his. Finn spun around slowly to stand in front of her. Rachel scooted to the edge of the stage and stretched her feet out, so that they were dangling over the edge. Finn took this opportunity to position his lanky frame in between her legs. With his free hand he leisurely pulled her chin towards his face. Her deep brown eyes were locked with his and Rachel quickly realized she almost forgot to take a breath. Their lips were a mere inch apart and Rachel felt her heart flutter as she patiently waited for Finn to kiss her.

His lips were warm, but a bit dry as they met Rachel's. She felt a shiver run down her spine, as he pulled her closer. She pulled her hand from his and stretched her frame in order to wrap her arms around his neck. Finn lowered his left hand down Rachel's back and tangled his right hand in her shiny brown locks. Rachel felt her entire body warming from his touch. She felt herself thrust a bit closer to him and blushed slightly at the feelings that were overcoming her.

"Butterflies" Finn said breathlessly, pulling away from her and grinning slightly at her pink cheeks.

"Butterflies? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"The conversation we never finished in the nurse's office when I was sick." he replied, gently taking her hand in his again. "You asked me if I saw fireworks when we kissed?"

"Oh that." Rachel's mouth formed a pout.

"I get butterflies in my stomach when I kiss you. My knees feel weak, like I couldn't walk if I tried. My heart skips a beat, maybe even two." Finn grinned and turned his gaze away from her. The grin melted from his mouth slowly. "You left that day before I could tell you that. I wanted you to know."

Rachel swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Wow, you really feel that way when we kiss?"

"Yep." He released his grip on her hand and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Oh Finn." she squealed, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck again. She peppered his lips with kisses. He instinctively took his hands out of his pockets and pulled her into a hug. She stopped kissing him long enough to lean her forehead against his.

"Butterflies…I love butterflies, Finn." she giggled, breathlessly.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but just trying to set this up for the end. Please review…it helps my heart! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is it…the last chapter. I really hope everyone has enjoyed the story, I know I've enjoyed writing it. And even after ten chapters, I still don't own Glee or the characters. Disappointing, I know.**

"Guys, let's get started." Mr. Shue began, as he turned from the dry erase board to face the Glee club. "I asked you at the beginning of the week to work on a song that really comes from your heart. I'm looking forward to hearing what you've come up with."

Finn slowly raised his hand and glanced around the room. He normally never wanted to go first, but he had worked really hard on his song. Rachel sat up a little straighter in her seat when she saw Finn's hand shoot up. She smiled at him and clapped her hand lightly in her lap. She had no idea what he planned on singing, but with his amazing voice, she just new it would be a success.

"Finn." Mr. Shue gestured towards his raised hand. "Why don't you get things started?"

"Um, sure." Finn stammered. He stood up slowly and made his way to the front of the room. Clearing his throat, he quickly scanned the room, secretly hoping no one but Rachel was actually paying attention. He nodded towards the band and the music began to play.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Finn locked eyes with Rachel and she could slowly feel tears welling up in her eyes. Finn had only sang to her once before and that was because he was trying to woo her from Jesse. __

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

"What the hell have you done to him Berry?" Puck leaned over to Rachel and nudged her with is elbow. Rachel swatted his arm and threw a "shhhh" in his direction.__

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

"Your panties didn't get this wet when I sang to you." Puck sneered, jumping back in his seat to avoid the slap he knew would be coming.

"Noah…." Rachel spat.__

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Finn finished singing and quickly took his seat. He could see Rachel sitting on the edge of her seat, clapping, out of the corner of his eye. Mr. Schue stood and congratulated

Finn on a job well done and motioned for Brittany and Santana to present their song. Rachel slid over into the seat next to Finn and gave his arm a quick squeeze.

"That was beautiful." Rachel whispered.

"Beautiful? Not quite the description I was hoping for." Finn frowned.

"Ok, how about awesome?" Rachel giggled.

"That's better." Finn smiled. "I meant every word of it." He quietly slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know you did." Rachel smiled.

Brittany and Santana finished their song just as the bell rang. Rachel gathered her things and was heading to the door when she turned to find Puck standing next to Finn. She quickly drew in a breath, scared of what might happen. Puck leaned over to Finn and whispered something. Rachel perked up when she saw Finn respond and both of them laugh out loud, followed by a fist bump. Puck slung his backpack over one shoulder and strode out of the choir room, slowing only to give Rachel a quick swat on her ass before disappearing into the hallway. She jumped and let out a little squeal, as she eyed Finn. He walked over, slowly grabbing her hand and leading her into the hall.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Finn smirked.

"That looked like a little more than nothing." Rachel huffed.

"Puck and I just came to an agreement. He promised not to kick my ass if I promise not to break your heart." Finn smiled.

"Oh really?" Rachel laughed. "That was pretty noble of him."

"I could totally take him, you know." Finn grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel assured him, glancing back to see Puck at his locker. He glanced up and caught her stare, sending a wink her way. She reached up and gave him a little wave. Turning back around, she linked her arm with Finn's, as they made their way to her locker. Maybe everything will be okay after all, Rachel thought.

**And there we have it….my story is complete. Rachel and Finn are back together & Puck will always be there, even if just as a friend. Again, I hope you all enjoyed & please review. Until next time…..**


End file.
